


[Vid] Take a Chance

by absternr



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absternr/pseuds/absternr
Summary: Basically team vid for the Rebellion/Resistance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).



Music: Take a Chance On Me by ABBA  
Length: 3:35


End file.
